A Small Trick
by BlizzardPhoenix222
Summary: Mirajane, Gray, and my OC, Jenna, trick Lucy and Natsu into going on a "job"(AKA romantic vacation) NALU ONESHOT, no citrusy stuff, just funny business. Not a side story for my other FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Blizzard: Hey! I'm here with a oneshot for nalu.**

 **Erza: Do not forget the other stories you have.**

 **Blizzard: Loosen up a bit, Erza. Oh, and I have an account on Quotev and Google Plus under the username BlizzardPhoenix. Mira, the disclaimer~**

 **Mirajane: *smiles* Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

 **Erza: You might see some of Blizzard's OCs thrown in.**

 _Timeskip Commercial: Buy One Iggy Bunny, Get One Free! Only at Hetalia Co._

3rd Person/No one's POV

Lucy sighed. Her rent wasn't paid, and they hadn't gotten any jobs in a while. A while meaning two weeks. So of course, she wanted to go on a mission… but the mission board was empty, everyone taking all the jobs before.

Mirajane polished a glass as Kinana served the few members left. Jet and Droy had taken one mission, Levy and Gajeel another, and even Wendy had gone on one with Romeo, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily.

Jenna Evans, the new Fire mage, was like a fire version of Juvia. Jenna smiled as she and Mirajane whispered out another plan. Quietly of course, because Natsu was sparring against Gray. Erza had left, saying she would be going on an S-Class mission(She was actually going to find Jellal).

"Jenna, do you have a plan for the Natsu and Lucy thing?" Mirajane whispered.

"Oh, yes. Trick them into going on a romantic getaway, duh." Jenna smiled.

"Ooh! I like it already. But how are we going to trick them?"

"No clue, really. But since Lucy's been complaining about her rent, we'll disguise it as a job, and manage to pay for her rent after she leaves!"

Then Gray butted in. "Whatcha talking about? I overheard something about… Lucy's rent?"

Mirajane and Jenna shushed him. "Be quiet! Can't you see Lucy and Natsu like each other?!" Jenna whispered.

He grinned. "Anyone can see that. I actually overheard the whole thing! So Jenna, you plan out the getaway and reserve anything needed. I'll pay the rent. Mirajane, you'll be getting them to go."

They all silently giggled… evilly. Phase 1 was about to start.

 _Timeskip Commercial: Rent-a-Butler is offering new butlers, including the new Demon Butler Stock, including Sebastian Michaelis! Get your own butler today!_

Mirajane yelled, "Lucy, I've found the perfect job for you! It pays 200,000 jewel. That's how much your rent costs, right?"

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Yes! Let me take that job."

Mirajane frowned, "But you'll need another mage. Take Natsu. He's been bored all day."

Gray spoke before Lucy could talk. "I need to go shop for groceries. Mirajane and Jenna are going to help me. Kinana needs to take care of the bar. Everyone else is either running errands or on a job. Natsu's the best choice."

Lucy smiled. This job would be very easy, Mira had said.

 _Timeskip commercial: Shinigami Corp. is hiring people! You can choose to work under either Ryuuk, Ichigo Kurosaki, or Grell Sutcliff. Become a Shinigami today!_

The horse-drawn cart had set out, and Jenna gave them fluffy cushions to put as their seat.

"I wonder if they know what's in store for them."

"Oh, they'll find out." *chuckles*

"Heheheh can't wait for that look on their faces."

FIN!

 **Blizzard:I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I typed this up at what… 12:30 PM?**

 **Lucy: Sleep earlier! It's not good for your health at all.**

 **Blizzard: Fine. I'll end this a bit short today. Oyasumi!**

 **Lucy: Goodnight!**


	2. Regarding my other stories

Hey guys, Blizzard here. Or as I call myself, Sachiko.

I will no longer be continuing either of these stories- I don't have motivation. I've left the Fairy Tail fandom and joined the RWBY fanbase and am now a piece of Hetalian trash. As for FMA/B, it's a classic, yes, but I've also left that fandom.

I deeply apologise for any trouble I've given you. You may also adopt any of my stories- just credit me with the starting. Contact me through my gmail account or my quotev.

Email: sachikotheweak

Quotev: blizzardphoenix222

I'm sorry and yes, i know i'm going to hell for this oh wait i'm already here


End file.
